My Little Demigods
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: The ponies are on an epic adventure to break into the Canterlot Castle, when they accidentially fall into a book that transports them to Camp Half Blood! Rated T for some possible kissing, and just to be safe DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!
1. Chapter 1

In which Twilight and her Friends Break into the Canterlot Castle to Find this All Important Invisibility spell, but accidentally Fall into a book, if you know what I mean

**_Twilight_**

_Tick, Tock. Tick, tock._

I only have a few minutes left to find The Spell, and the sound of my ultra deluxe precise watch I got for my birthday is not helping. Infact, it is driving me crazy.

Speaking of crazy, you probably think I'm some sort of psycho for breaking into the Canterlot Castle. But trust me here, I NEED THAT INVISIBILITY SPELL! It all started about a week ago when I received a letter from Celestia…

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_After your outstanding performance in Saddle Arabia, the mayor of Manehattan has requested that you perform at the Equestria- renowned Hay Theatre at noon of June 2__nd__. Please send me back a letter with your response._

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Princess Celestia_

In my eagerness to show off in front of a huge crowd, I'd completely forgotten that the Manehattan crowd was hard to please.

"Spike! Take a letter!"

"M-hmm!" My faithful friend and dragon Spike got out a quill and a piece of parchment, quill poised and ready to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia," _I dictated, "_It would be my pleasure to perform! Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."_

One gust of green fire later, the letter was sent, and I had no idea what I was signing up for.

"Can't you just use one of your old spells darling? They're quite impressive, too" Rarity said, waking me from my thoughts.

"Ugh! No! You girls don't get it! I NEED to really wow them!"

"Whatever you say, darling," Rarity murmured.

"Rarity's right," Rainbow adds, "Also, why can't you just _ask_ the Princess for the spell? There's nothing wrong with asking?"

"Rainbow, I CAN'T! Don't you get it? She'll think I'm not smart and I don't know my spells!"

"Um, I think we all know you're an egg- I mean, smart. Plus, isn't that, like, some super advanced spell or something?"

"Yes! Exactly! I need to impress Celestia and the crowd! I can't say: 'Oh, I can do all these amazing spells!' and then flunk in front of them!"

"Huh. Suit yourself."

"Hey, Rainbow," I retorted, suddenly angry with her not understanding. "How would YOU like it if you were bragging in front of SOARIN' about how you could do this awesome trick and suddenly you flunked when you did it?"

Rainbow looked down. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. Soarin' and bragging were both touchy topics for Rainbow.

"Um, sorry," I say hastily, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way," I said softly.

"That's OK," Rainbow said, but you could see the pain on her face. About a month ago, Rainbow caught Soarin' and Spitfire kissing. Before that she LOVED Soarin' but none of us had the heart to tell her that them becoming a couple was highly unlikely, considering Rainbow was a small town pegasi, and Soarin' was a big shot. After that, Rainbow had been the same, but whenever Soarin''s name was brought up, she looked a little sad. Rainbow isn't the type of pony to give up after one depressing event, so she still dreams of being a Wonderbolt and flies all the time.

I check my watch. "OK, girls! According to my calculations, we have twenty one seconds until the guards are going to come around!" At this, everybody stiffens, except Pinkie, who bounces on.

"Hey! Look at this room! It has really big books!" she says.

I gallop over. "What books? Where?" My friends follow right behind me, until we reach a large and cavernous room on our right. Strangely, it isn't guarded. When I look inside, my jaw drops open. Despite the darkness, it seems to be emitting its own light, with windows as large as elephants, and shelves equally huge. A book about four feet tall lays open on the ground, words covering it from top to bottom. _What if the spell is here? _I think, giddy with the excitement. Behind me, I see my friends gazing in awe. Rainbow Dash (who has already recovered from my retort) has her back turned and is crouched in a corner though, "I don't get why a bunch of big books is such a fuss!" She says, but we can all tell she is trying to hide her interest. We all know Rainbow secretly loves books, even though she's been trying to hide it for nearly a year now.

Slowly, we all make our way into the weird library. Rainbow follows us in, and scans the room. "OK, this is just downright freaky!" she says. I have to admit, Rainbow is right on that one. I've never read of anything like _this_ before.

Pinkie pays no attention to our sort of reverie, and bounds ahead. "Whee! This is fun! I just wish these were candy canes, not books! Yum!" she says, as she does a huge belly flop onto the open book.

I don't know why, but I get a churning feeling in my stomach as she is in midair. I quickly dismiss it as the bad dinner the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempted to cook for us.

But then, as my watch alarm goes off, and Pinkie lands on the book, two things happen at once- Pinkie gets sucked into the book, and the guards appear behind us.

"HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!"

"HEEEELLLLLLP!"

The last of Pinkie's ,mane disappears.

"Oh my Pony Feathers! Pink-Rainbow what are you doing?"

"COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" the guards shout as Rainbow runs towards the book.

Before I could finish my sentence, Rainbow has launched herself into the book too. "Can't leave Pinkie hangin'!" are her last words before vanishing into the book.

WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO? AHHH!

"What do we do y'all?!" The guards are inching nearer and nearer, spears poised.

"WE'RE GONNA JUMP!" I exclaim, as Applejack, me , and Rarity charge forward. I look behind me. _Why isn't Fluttershy with us?_

"Fluttershy, you've gotta-"

"No. It's scary. And big. And Scary," her voice comes out fragile, her eyes like a bunny about to get run over by a carriage.

The guards pick get closer and closer to Fluttershy. I can't let her get hurt!

I grunt, and race back as fast as I can, dragging Fluttershy by the hair. "OW!" Fluttershy protests, as one of the guard's spears graze my back. Blood drips onto the floor, and a searing pain explodes all over my right side, but I don't care, I have to get away from here as soon as I can. With one final burst of energy, I reach the book, and fling Fluttershy in, then jump in myself. Like a suction, a force pulls us downward. Trying to remain calm, I let the paper swallow me-just in time too. As the guards are about to hurl their spears at us, we vanish into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

In Which The Mane Six Wakes Up in Hospital Beds, and Rainbow Meets the Cutest Boy Ever

**_Rainbow Dash_**

When I wake up the cutest boy ever is standing over me.

He has this really shaggy black hair and these green eyes, kind of like algae-

HEY?! WHAT THE HAY?! THIS GUY IS HUMAN, NOT A STALLION?!

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy gosh! I feel my crud encrusted eyes getting wider and wider and wider until I think that they'll pop out of my head.

I look down, and get this-

I'M HUMAN TOO!

I don't have hooves anymore, but these weird hand-things-kinda like Spike, but I have five fingers, not four. My skin is the color of coffee with WAY too much creamer in it, different from my usual cyan coat. I have theses weird hard things at the tips of each of my fingers. I reach up to grab my hair. With these finger things, it's really easy to grasp things compared to hooves. It feels straight and silky, like somebody just flat ironed it, but a little poofy at the top. A strand of hair falls in my face. _Phew_, I think_ Some things never change_. My hair is still it's totally awesome rainbow color, which brings relief to me.

"Hey," the boy says, interrupting my self inspection, "This camp Half-Blood! Um, nice hair," he says guesturing to my head.

"Um…yeah..thanks. My name is R-Rainbow Dash. Wh-wh-wh-at happened?"

"Um, you and your friends crashed down in the middle of camp from, like, the sky or something, and you were all in comas. So we brought you here. Hey, Stoll, how are the others doing?!" he calls. I am momentarily distracted by his beyyyyyoooouuutiful eyes, until this other human dude walks in.

"Still asleep," he says. This guy is no way as cute as the other guy, but I guess he's attractive. Sort of. Actually, attractive is a stretch. Whatever, forget all that stuff I just said about him being attractive.

He has this mop of lame, curly brown hair (nothing compared to that dream boat with the black hair) that falls into his dark brown eyes, and these upturned eyebrows that give him this sort of playful look. He snickers at me. "What happened to your hair? Paintball explosion?"

I narrow my eyes. _Come at me bro, _I think. This guy is going to get it. "What happened to your face? Smashed into a sidewalk?"

He gives me this sort of sideways grin, and asks, "What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash," I reply. He instantly starts snickering.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Yep," he says. _Boy, this dude is testing my limits_.

"What's your name?"

"Travis. Stoll," he says.

"I've never heard a name more eggheadish than 'Travis' in my life, bro," I say.

The hot guy, obviously trying to prevent an Epic Pony- excuse me, human- War between me and this Travis character (I'd so win), tells him to go check on the others. At the mention of others, I snap into action.

"Are the 'others' my friends? Are they OK? Where are they? Can I see them? When? Are they OK?"

"Relax," the hot guy says. "They're fine. They just woke up and are eating now. Except for your friend with the , um, purple hair. She had this pretty deep cut on her back. But she'll be alright. You guys sure like dying your hair."

I'm tempted to say, _No, this is my natural color_, but I look around, and everyone's hair is either brown, black (like the hottie over here), red, or blonde.

"Um, yeah. In the town we're from, dying hair is like the it thing." Hey, who ever said I was supposed to tell the truth? My element's loyalty, not honesty. That's Applejack's stuff!

"Um, can I see them?" I ask.

"Uh, sure. They're all outside except the purple hair one. You might need help walking, so…"

"Nah. I'm good." I expand my shoulders out, ready to fly. But then I look behind me.

I HAVE NO WINGS!

**OK, that's it for now! Please review!**

**Also, if you have an ideas as to what cabin a pony should go in please leave a review with that info! **

**Or, if you have any ideas of possible couples, PM me or leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be more boring than the others, but bear with me here! It needs to be here for the story to make sense! Also, I've never been inside of the Empire State Building, so I have no clue how it looks inside. That's why there are scarcely any details about the interior in this chapter! **

In which we find out Princess Celestia is in Cahoots with the Olympians

**_Celestia_**

From my horn, a thick plume of purple mist spouts upward, like a geyser, reaching the sky and then plummeting down upon me, covering me from head to toe. Suddenly, I'm weightless, and-

KABOOM!

Oh my! I haven't done this spell in such a long time, what if it doesn't….

KABOOM!

I open my eyes, realizing for the first time they were closed during my Otherworld Transportation Spell. When I open them a tall, straight, grey building towers above me, like a soldier. All around me are people walking, most of them in a hurry.

Quickly I look down and grimace at the outfit I am wearing. The long, elegant evening dress, complete with an elaborate bun and high heeled shoes looks out of place among the swarm of suited men and women. I see no purpose in making myself more conspicuous here, so I walk through the doors and into what is known in this world as the Empire State Building.

I barely have time to look around at my surroundings, because this spell only lasts for an hour. If I want to make it to that hot dog cart in time, I'll have to be quick here.

"Six hundredth floor!" I tell the man near the elevator. He simply nods and gestures for me to step in. I smile politely as the sound of my high heels are drowned by the plush carpet in the interior of the elevator. All around me are mirrors, and the railings are polished so well, they practically shine. Above me is a fresco of two naked angels sitting on clouds rather peacefully. I check my appearance in the mirrors as the man presses the button for the six hundredth floor.

I've only visited the Olympians twice: Both times for the thousand yearly Council of Supposedly Fictional Characters. If I remember correctly, the man named Zeus is the head of the Olympians. If I remember correctly again, he has a very...uh...stormy personality.

_You have to do this for Twilight and her friends, _I remind myself, as my stomach jumps from the elevators upward motion. There's a ding! And then the door of the elevator opens.

_Hmm, perhaps unicorn magic_ I think, but then remind myself that there are no unicorns in this world.

"CELESTIA!" a loud and booming voice says from my right. I look ahead and see Zeus, their leader sitting at the table, with all the other Olympians. I swallow my fear as the elevator closes, and sit in the seat Zeus gestures me to.

"What brings you here?" Zeus says, clearly slightly angry about my ponies dropping in on his camp.

"I think we know why I'm here," I say evenly.

"Great! She knows she's gonna get in trouble! Why don't we just pulverize her on the spot!" a heavy set, strong man with sun glasses says.

"No, Ares. We must talk before fighting. Also, please use proper language, not that…what do you call it? Oh, yes slang!" a woman with dark hair and piercing grey eyes says. She spits out the word slang like it is a cockroach or par sprite perhaps.

"So! It has come to our attention that your ponies have foolishly landed themselves in Camp Half Blood. Can you provide any explanation?" Zeus asks.

"Yes. You see, my student, Twilight Sparkle obsesses over the smallest things. Her obsession- or rather control freak-ness- lead her to break into my castle and-"

"BREAK INTO YOUR CASTLE! Dudet, you should, like, behead her or something!" Ares says.

"Or shut down her internet!" a man with winged shoes says mischievously.

"Or hook her up with a GROSS date!" says an blonde women with makeup all over her face.

"Or rig this contraption th-", a large crippled man begin but is interrupted by Zeus.

"SILENCE! Continue, Celestia!"

"As I was saying, she went through the portal for your Camp Half Blood. When she and her friends got there, they passed out I believe, and were taken into care at the Big House, I believe you call it, right?"

"Yes. Move onward."

"Anyway, using my powers, I cast a spell to ensure that it would be safe to drink the ambrosia offered to them. Now they are stuck at Camp Half Blood, and I have thought of a solution. I think it would be a very good learning experience for them to stay at Camp Half Blood and write me letters about her experience."

"You and your letters!" the blonde woman rolls her eyes. "Why don't you get a life or something, darling? A boyfriend perhaps?" she asks mischievously.

"APHRODITE!" Zeus says warningly. Then he turns to me. "I see. Well, if you really think it would do them good…"

"Yes I do. I would like them see how other worlds operate, and write me letters." At the mention of letters Aphrodite scoffs.

"I object! I don't want a bunch of weird pony punks hangin' in my cabins!" Ares says.

"Yes," says Athena. "They seem like a bad influence."

"I don't know," says the man with the mischievious smile. "This could be fun…"

"What if they aren't attractive?!"

"They cannot be as

Awesome as Apollo is

But I guess it's OK"

"The last one had six syllables," Athena says flatly.

"Who cares! I'm awesome! I'm a god! I'm a big shot! I can do whatever!" Apollo says.

They shoot objections back and forth across the room, and I can't help but think that they behave rather badly for gods and goddesses.

Suddenly, Athena says, "Wait! They are not true demigods, so they can't be claimed! They cannot join Camp Half Blood!"

"I was going to say, I will tell you a little about their personalities, and I would like you to claim them, even thought they are not your own. I think some of you will really connect with some of them."

Most of the demigods roll their eyes.

I ignore them and continue with a guesture from Zeus. "First there is Twilight who loves reading and research. She is quite smart- actually, she is very smart- and is a disciplined young lady. She is logical an level headed. Sometimes she can be a bit of a control freak but…"

"OK, I don't care if she was the ringleader of this stupid mess, but I am claiming this young lady. She sounds quite intelligent. However, I shall punish her for her actions. Does she like libraries?" Athena asks.

"Oh, yes, very much. She used to live in one. However, I shall warn you she can be a bit of a control freak…"

"Nonsense! I shall shape this girl into perfection!" Athena protests, clearly pleased with Twilight.

"Next there is Pinkie Pie, who is a kind young mare- I mean human! She enjoys throwing parties and playing pranks-"

"Pranks?" the mischievious man asks.

"Yes. She is also very hyperactive –"

"Ah, whatever. As long as she likes pranks. And I guess the party thing might come in handy. PARTY IN THE HERMES CABIN EVERYDAY! LIKE MY IPOD'S STUCK ON REPLAY!" Hermes sings loudly. Everyone covers their ears.

"Ugh, Hermes dear! Stop! You sing like a strangled pigeon!"

"I guess this calls for some egg throwing…" he begins, before Zeus glares at him.

"Aphrodite, I have a fashionista you may like. Her name is Rarity. Heads turn wherever she goes, and she loves makeup and is always in style!"

"You've said enough dear! Now do you have a picture of this Rarity character?"

Before I can say anything, Zeus snaps his fingers and an image of human Rarity appears.

"OOH! She is officially my daughter!" says Aphrodite.

Ares is still sulking about this. "Ares, you might like this subject called Rainbow Dash."

Ares falls over laughing. "RAINBOW. DASH! Ah, any punk with that twerpy name is no way getting into my cabin!"

"Her name is not what matters. She's very athletic, and she always loves to pick a fight."

"Fight? She is so in!"

Instantly another screen appears as we watch a fight between Rainbow and a curly haired boy. Nothing physical, but mostly verbal insults.

"They would be so CUTE together!" Aphrodite says.

Ares, impressed, says, "Hey, no way is my punk over here going out with a Hermes kid!" Then he turns to me. "I like her spunk! Just kind of small though…ah, well, good fighter probably."

"She would make a good huntress," a woman with auburn hair and a bow and arrow murmurs.

I am pleased this has been going fairly well. "Next there is Fluttershy. She is quiet and kind and loves animals, flowers, and all things nature."

"OH yes! I will take her!" a woman with a crown of flowers adorning her head says. "Oh, by the way, I'm Persephone."

"Pleased to meet you Persephone. Last up is Applejack, who works on a farm and has a green thu-"

"Enough said!" says a woman next to Persephone. "I will take her in!"

"So it's settled," Zeus says. "They will stay for this summer and write you letters. Agreed?"

"Yes!" I say, as I make my way out of the room . "Thank you for your time."

"Our pleasure," the Olympians chorus. Most of them look pleased with themselves.

As I step itno the elevator, I check my watch. Good, fifteen minutes left to get those hot dogs!

**Sorry about the intense boringness! By the way, I have no clue if hot dogs in new York are awesome or not since I'm vegetarian and don't remember the taste from when I tried them when I was a toddler…but my friends say they're good!**

**Please PM or leave a review with possible ideas for couples!**

**Happy New Year's Eve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! After I posted my last chapter, somebody realized I had made a big mistake. Princess Celestia, a vegetarian was looking forward to hot dogs, which is very UN vegetarian. I realized this right after I posted it, but was too lazy to fix my mistake:(. I hoped that nobody would notice, but I was wrong. I am very sorry about that! I have now learned my lesson: check it before you post it!**

**Save animals!**

In Which rainbow Dash and Annabeth get off on the wrong foot

**_Annabeth_**

I'm usually friendly towards new campers, but when I saw this one, I could tell she was going to be trouble.

She had this rebellious rainbow streaked hair, and even though she was small, I could tell she was tough. Her eyes were full of determination, and get this-her eyes were _pink_.

I know. How creepy. Rainbow hair and PINK eyes. Who has pink eyes anyway? It's not genetically possible!

And there she was-flirting with MY Percy. MY PERCY! How dare she?! I mean, she wasn't touching him or anything, but by the way she looked as she leaned over the table to talk to him, you could tell she was interested in him. I angrily stomped over to the table and was about to give that creepy mutant girl a piece of my mind when I suddenly stopped myself and came to my senses. Instead of chopping her up with my knife (which I desperately wanted to do), I came over behind Percy and gave him a kiss on top of his head.

"Hey, Seaweed brain!" I sat casually beside Percy and gave the girl my death glare.

"Hi Wise Girl! Doing any building stuff?"

"Nope!" I said. The girl looked stricken almost. "Want to sit by the lake and have a _looooong ROMANTIC kiss_?" I made sure to rub the last part in.

"Um, Annabeth what is wrong with you? You usually aren't so…um…Aphrodite-ish."

I batted my eyelashes at Percy, and then when the rainbow-girl was looking away, I gave him a death glare that said _Just say yes, Seaweed brain!_

"Umm….yes?"

_Ugh! Seaweed Brain! YOU ARE SOO SLOW!_

We headed off, arm in arm (I made Percy) towards the lake to have this supposed _looong ROMANTIC kiss._

_There, _I thought, _That's taken care of. Now that I have the creepy mutant aside, Percy and I can be a couple forever_.

And everything was perfect, just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, peoples, the weekend has officially started! Friday=only a little homework=more fan fic writng!**

***groan* go the readers *when will she get the message?* **

**Also, I made RD short. I wanted her to be that way since the beginning because I thought her shortness might give people the impression she wasn't tough, and then she could prove them wrong…there's another fight between Travis and Rainbow just waiting to happen! :D**

In which the Mane Six gets claimed in Hospital Gowns

**_Twilight_**

The six of us sat at the worn down, wooden picnic benches to catch up on the weird events that had just happened. Rainbow looked a little down, but I couldn't really tell why. She doesn't really like to show her feelings most of the time.

"Darling! Those boys over there!" Rarity guestured to a few boys playing volleyball behind them. "So adorable!"

For the last hour, Rarity had been raving about the boys. Even in her human form and very un flattering hospital gown, she was still in center spotlight in terms of beauty. Her hair was curled, and a deep purple, and it fell down to the middle of her back. Her lashes were extremely long and adundant, which made me wonder just how many packets of fake lashes she used. Her eyes were huge and blue, and she had blue eyeshadow that matched perfectly with her face. Even though she was in a hospital gown, you could tell she had a HUGE chest and when she stood up, you could also tell she was very tall too. In the last hour, atleast twenty boys had come to check her out.

"Rarity, stop obsessin' over boys! We need to figure out what the hay is goin'on here!" Applejack said. Applejack had long blonde hair, tied with a red ribbon at the very bottom. Her eyes were the color of a granny smith apple, and freckles were spattered all over the place. Her skin was golden , probably from all the hours she spent outside. Applejack wasn't as tall as Rarity, but considerably tall, and had a slightly large chest.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy sat in the corner not saying anything. She was very pale, with light pink hair the covered most of her face and came down to her waist. It wasn't curled, tied, or anything, just loosely hanging there. Her eyes were a light teal, and looked soft and sensitive, just like her personality. She was pretty short (but not a short as Rainbow), and very, very skinny. Her feet were bare (the rest of us were wearing socks), and by the way her toes were drawn in, she seemed scared or nervous.

Rainbow, who also wasn't talking much,was even shorter than Fluttershy. Now that I looked at her, I noticed a sort of anger in her eyes, like she was plotting revenge. _Uh-oh. Did Rainbow get into a fight already?_ My instincts told me yes.

Rainbow Dash was short, like I mentioned before, maybe only five feet compared to the rest of us being over five three. Her eyes were rose colored, and her jaw was set, giving her a _COME AT ME BRO!_ look. Her hair was slightly poofy at the top, but then very straight otherwise, like somebody had straightened her hair fifty times. It was jaggedly cut, like she had done the job herself. Her skin was the lightest brown possible, like white icing with a small tinge of brown mixed there. You could even see a small collection of freckles over the bridge of her nose.

Aside from her face, Rainbow was slim with a very tiny chest. She had something, unlike Fluttershy who's chest was like a pancake, though.

Pinkie was off somewhere getting to know campers here. After literally five minutes of discussions, she got bored and skipped off somewhere to ask everyone their birthdays. _Typical Pinkie_, I thought, smiling.

I remember Pinkie was around medium height with skin the color of warm hot chocolate, and a bright , curly pink ma-oh, I mean hair. It came to about her shoulder. Her face screamed "HAPPINESS!" all over it, and she smiles a lot, just like back in Ponyville. Thoughts of "back in Ponyville" make me sad, but I quickly focus my mind back to my friends.

OK, so Pinkie…. Even in a drab hospital gown, she brightened up the whole world. She had a medium sized chest, and big eyes, too.

And then there was…me. I wasn't actually much to look at in human form; I was just average. Average height. Average size chest. Average weight probably. The only thing that set me apart was my purple middle of the waist length hair with a lighter purple and pink stripe in it.

I was just average.

"Um, Twilight, are you OK? I mean, we've been talking for five minutes but you haven't said anything." Fluttershy's sweet voice came from the corner of the bench. It was true. Everyon, invludin Rainbow and Fluttershy was now talking while I had been doing my deep observin my friends analysis.

"I think I'm good. Maybe I just need a drink of wa-"

Before I could think, there was a blinding flash of light and a piece of parchment appeared before us.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what is it?" Fluttershy asked. Everyone shrugged an moved closer to the parchment.

I looked around to make sure nobody had seen. They obviously hadn't. I quickly opened the parchment scroll, Inside, in elaborate cursive, it read:

_To my Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle and her Friends,_

_It has come to my attention that you have committed a serious act of wrong by breaking into my castle. I am unimpressesd._

My shoulders drooped, and I looked down. _It's finally happening,_ I think, _I'm going to get expelled._ Fluttershy pats my arm softly and offers to read for me. I wipe the slowly forming tear from my eye and nod. _How could I have been so foolish by doing that?_

Fluttershy reads:

_"However, when you got sent to Camp Half Blood, I believed that it would be a valuble learning experience for you. I am going to let you and our friends stay the rest of the summer, until the end of August."_

"Ugh! Why do we have to be stuck HERE?!" Rainbow complains. Her voice is still piercing, hard, and raspy, like when she was a pony.

"Atleast there are cute boys," Rarity says. I smile, because of Rarity's comment and because I've just realized that Princess Celestia isn't going to expell me.

"Read on," I tell Fluttershy.

"_First of all, let me explain to you what Camp Half Blood is: It is a place where children-"_

"Hot teenagers," Rarity corrects.

"_…go if they have on parent that is a Greek god or goddess. You six are not halfbloods (the term for these children, but the gods and goddesses have kindly agreed to take you in as their own."_

I instantly get excited. "GODS AND GODDESSES! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT GUYS?! LIKE IN MY MYTHOLOGY BOOK?!"

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow says, but she is busy giving a death glare to a tall skinny boy with curly brown hair. He just gives her a lopsided grin back. We all turn to watch the facial exchange between the two. It is actually quite fascinating.

Rainbow bares her teeth at him, oblivious to us watching her.

He just shrugs and walks away.

"Can I continue..um, If you're ready of course…" Fluttershy says.

"Oh, keep reading." We all turn to face her.

"_At Camp Half Blood I am sure you six will learn plenty of life lessons. Whenever you learn a lesson (it does not have to be on friendship)I would like you to write me a letter about it. Drop it at the top of the hill, and I will receive it shortly._

_Best of luck in Camp Half Blood!_

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Princess Celestia_

_PS: Remember to make friends!"_

"THAT'S IT?!" I ask in disbelief.

"yes," Fluttershy says softly, "That's it."

"WE PRACTICALLY NEED AN INSTRUCTION MANUAL TO SURIVIVE IN THIS PLACE?! HOW COULD SHE SEND US HERE WITHOUT…."

Just then there's another flash and this time another piece of parchment appears.

"Phew," I breathe, "I knew she wouldn't leave us without any way to fend for ourselves!"

I open the piece of parchment. Twelve green rectangles with the number 100 rinted all over them fall out. There are pictures of old looking humans on them too.

"Hmmm. Maybe this is a magical survival weapon," I say, as I grab the parchment off the table.

I read outloud:

"_Money for clothes and other belongings. Spend it wisely. 200 for each of you._

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Princess Celestia"_

"SWEET!" Rainbow grabs her 200 out of the money on the ground, grinning from ear to ear. So do my other friends.

"THIS IS NOT 'SWEET'! THIS IS TERRIBLE! HOW THE HAY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE OUT HERE?!"

**_Rarity_**

Oh dear, right now I feel like I am simply going to FAINT form hunger!

"DINNER!" somebody calls. Rainbow Dash (that dear little ruffian) races at top speed to the small pavilion where everyone is heading. A boy with curly hair, that she was making faces with earlier, grins and races her all the way there. They both tie.

If I am not mistaking, I think they are trying to flirt with each other.

At the charming pavilion, a half horse, half man comes up beside us, and says: "Hello, my name is Chiron. This is Camp Half Blood, as you probably have already figured out. Before you six eat, we want to show you a little orientation film."

"Is…is…is…it scary?" asks dear little Fluttershy.

"Oh, no, it's rated only PG," Chiron says.

"Wh-wh-what's PG?" asks Fluttershy.

Now I can feel everyone's stares on us. Whispers float around us as Fluttershy instantly drops her head and Rainbow stands guard around her, like a bulldog, daring for someone to come and mess with Fluttershy.

Pinkie jumps up and down. "YAY! MOVIES! I LOVE MOVIES!" We have already filled her in on the news Celestia brought us.

"Ummm…" Chiron says, "PG means, uh, not scary. Now if you would come with me here…"

Half an hour later of watching an old, exaggeratedly long version of what the Princess told us, Chiron leads us back to the pavilion, where everybody is still eating like utter hogs. How distasteful! Do they know any manners?!

My question is answered when the curly haired boy burps loudly and screams, "Connor! Stop making out with your meatballs!" He points to a boy nearly identical to him, kissing a meatball. I shake my head. How immature!

However, Rainbow finds this funny and snickers a bit. "Rainbow! Don't egg them on!" Twilight says, clearly displeased with their horrendous behavior.

Rainbow Dash is so immature sometimes.

Before anyone else can say anything though, I feel everyone staring above my head. A dove is floating above me, quite a beautiful dove, but still a dove.

"AHHH! GET THIS MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM ME! IT CANNOT POOP ON MY EXPERTLY CURLED HAIR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, trying it away. My friends are laughing at me, but the rest of the people at this ruffian camp seem transfixed by me.

Somebody yells out, "It's 'cause you're getting claimed!" _Claimed. Whatever that is._

After a while, I realize the dove is not going away and stand sullenly under it, waiting for it to poop on me, until Twilight tells me that it's just an , dears, I cannot tell you what a relief it was to me that the dove was simply an image. I wouldn't want to ruin my perfect hairstyle!

Slowly, various images appear above the heads of all my other friends.

"Athena," somebody whispers at Twilight.

"Oh no! Not a Heremes!" someone says when Pinkie gets claimed. She just grins and asks them their birthday.

"Ares?! That punk?!" a large girl yells when Rainbow gets claimed.

"Demter!" Someone exclaims, after Applejack.

"Oooh! Persephone!" someone says to Fluttershy, and she wraps her arms around her.

After them gawking at us for quite a while, we sit down to eat the spaghetti without meatballs (we are vegetarian). Chiron directs us to the "right tables".

I barely have time to notice the people at my table because like I said before I AM ABSELOUTELY FAMISHED!

**_Rainbow Dash_**

Well…my experience at my table was interesting.

Right now I'm too tired to elaborate.

As a girl (the same one who called me a punk. We turned out to have a lot in common) steers me towards where I'm supposed to sleep, the curly haired boy approaches me.

"Back off, Stoll! She hates your guts!" Clarisse (that's her name) tells him.

"Yeah, Sorry, bro, but nobody messes with me 'cause I'm awesome."

Travis just grins. "Um, can I talk to her in private?"

"Why, so you can ask her on a date? You hopeless, Stoll!"

I think about that hot guy I had seen before and how that blonde girl had taken him away for the _loooong ROMANTIC kiss._

"Um, no"

"Uh, it's OK Clarisse. I'll just sock his jaw if he tries to do anything."

Clarisse smiles.

Travis takes a few steps away from her. "OK, so by the way, the name's Travis."

"I kind of guessed that. My name's Rainbow."

Travis drops to the ground with laughter. I hold up my fist meanacingly. "No way you can punch _Rainbow!_"

He cracks up laughing again.

"Wanna try me bro?"

Travis straightens up. "No." he's suddenly sort of serious.

"What is it? I haven't got all day you know!"

"It's night."

"Whatever."

"So. Your friend. The one with the purple hair. She's hot."

"And soo…." I ask.

"Just put in a few good words about me, OK."

I stagger back laughing. "Good…words…about…you..stoll….IMPOSSIBLE!"

He reaches into his pocket and throws a coughdrop down my hospital gown. He has good aim!

Since I don't have a bra on (Twilight gave us a lecture this afternoon about growing up and puberty and stuff. It was HILARIOUS!) it slides right through. Travis looks kind of surprised that it went right through, but doesn't say anything.

He reaches in his pocket for another one, when I say, "OK, OK, I'll do it!"

He grins. "Thanks _rainbow!"_ he walks away laughing. As he goes and I immediately wish I had an elephant tranquilizer or something so I could shoot his butt. That would be fun.

Instead I walk back to Clarisse. Before I hit the sack, and while everyon is brushing their teeth, I quickly wtite a letter to Celestia:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Ok, whatever, I know this is our first day, but I've learned some stuff already._

_The first thing I learned Is that the hot guys are always taken._

_The next thing I learned is that throwing cough drops down people's shirts is an effective form of blackmail._

_Your faithful subject,_

_Rainbow Dash_

**So, I know that was kind of long, and the ending was sort of abrupt, but I had to end it SOMEWHERE! Have a great weekend people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont't know why I keep leaving side comments at the top, but oh well. I am going to start this chapter off with Pinkie's POV, but I'm not so sure how that will turn you enjoy the next chapter! Please review!**

**Ur mom- well, here I am writing "moar"! :) Hope you like it!**

In Which Pinkie goes crazy in the van, and Rainbow cracks up at a bunch of bras while Twilight's freaking out

**_Pinkie Pie_**

OH MY GOSH! A CAR! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN ONE BEFORE!

Well, actually, according to some other people in it, it's actually a van. But, who cares anyway, it's still sort of a car!

My friends are all sitting around me and I am sososososo happy! I love being next to my friends!

Also, there are a few other people in the car. I don't know them yet, but I'd love to make new friends, so I lean in to this girl with brown hair and ask, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

"Quiet , Pinkie!" Twilight shushes me. She's just being a party pooper.

"Um, Katie?" she asks/says.

"Hmmmm…You seemed like you were asking that so do you not know your name? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Across from me, Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at me, while she dodges the brush rarity is trying to comb her hair with. I don't know what rolling your eyes means, but I guess it's good.

"Thank you Rainbow! Also, so do you know your name? Huh? Huh?"

The girl looks kind of mad. _OH NO! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND! WHAT IF SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND?! WHAT DO I DO?! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!_

"Can you stop bothering me? Please?"

_OH NO! SHE IS MAD AT ME! WAIT PINKIE! REMEMBER CRANKY DOODLE DONKEY? HE WANTED ALONE TIME! MAYBE SHE WANTS ALONE TIME!_

"Do you want alone time?" I ask. "With your _boyfriend?_" Then I realize there are no boys in the car. Oh well, maybe it's her invisible boyfriend.

"PINKIE!" Rarity and Twilight say in unison. Rainbow Dash just snickers.

"OK, OK! OK, KATIE, when is your birthday?!"

"Um, a week from now," she grumbles. Hmmm. What a grumbler! Hey, maybe if I throw her a party…..

The gears in my head are already turning.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that whenever anybody doesn't like you, the best way to make them like you is to throw a PARTY! Well, I actually don't know that for sure, since this grumpy girl named Katie hasn't had her party yet, but I am POSITIVE it will work! Parties always work for everything! When in doubt throw a party!_

_Love,_

_Pinkie Pie_

_PS: When is your birthday? How old are you? I need to know because I need to know how many candles to put on the cake!_

**_Twilight_**

After the Pinkie incident, we have some peace and quiet in the van, unless you count rarity wrestling and pulling Rainbow's hair in attempt to brush it. I look down at my jeans. This girl in my cabin who was the same size as me was kind enough to loan me it and an orange t-shirt that says "Camp Half Blood" across the front. I play with my fingers, and look at the amazing view outside. Sure, it's smoggy, but there seem to be millions of people swarming round, and buildings so tall, they make the crowds of people look like ants.

Katie who agreed to go with us, tells one of the driving voulunteers to stop. The van stops right infront of a large pink store with the words _Victoria's Secret_ written on the front in gold lettering. All around us are humongous, tall buildings, and I see everyone including Pinkie, quietly transfixed on the buildings-for a second.

Rainbow Dash instantly starts cracking up, probably at the many mannequins with bras and underwear. In fact, she's cracking up so hard that she's dropped to the ground and some people have even stopped to stare. Even Katie is looking on with a strange expression. I can't believe how immature she is!

"Rainbow darling!" rarity says through gritted teeth, trying to keep her face from showing her annoyance. My face turns fire engine red. Quickly, I reach down and grab her by the wrists, hard. I can feel everyone's stares on me as I squeeze her wrists so she screams "OW! TWI, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Get. A . . !" I seeth, and drag her up towards me. She's very light, but has a lot of muscle and keeps struggling against me until she says: "Fine. You win Twi! Now whaddya want?!"

I drag her over to the corner of the street, and take out my copy of _Starsworld the bearded: A life_ that I carry EVERYWHERE. Forcefully, I lay her small hands on it. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Repeat after me."

"Repeat after me."

"RAINBOW!"

"RAINBOW! Ok, whatever, I'll stop."

"As I was saying: Repeat after me: _I Rainbow Dash-"_

"You forgot my middle name: Danger," she's smiling, and I can tell she's just doing this to make me mad. _WELL, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_ My face turns read and my eyebrows scrunch up though. I can't help it.

"Hey, chill! I was just messin'!"

"Whatever." I say hostily. "OK, put your hand back on this book and say: _I Rainbow Dash solemly swear on _Starsworld the bearded: a life_ to NOT laugh when I see the bras in Victoria's Secret, and I won't poke them either."_

Rainbow Dash repeats my oath. Then she asks "Hey. What's Victoria's "secret" anyway?"

AUGH! WILL THIS GIRL EVER GROW UP?!

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am so disappointed in my friends, namely Rainbow Dash. When we went to Victoria's Secret, she started cracking up because she saw a bunch of bras! Can you believe how immature she is? This is NOT how I planned our trip shopping to go! Why can't she just-I don't know- be like ME?! Why can't everyone be like me?!_

_And then in the car Pinkie was driving this girl Katie up the wall. Later, when Applejack saw a fountain, she started SPLASHING IN IT! And then Pinkie JOINED IN! Rarity, of course had to faint everytime some smog ruined her ballet flats that some kids from her cabin loaned her along with jeans and a t-shirt (campers who were our size were kind enough to loan us a pair of jeans and a t-shirt). Fluttershy refused to go in the elevator in Macy's because it was "scary" and caused a whole scene there! What is wrong with my friends?! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE NORMAL?!_

_Sorry for complaining, but it's all true._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**OK, so a little attitude from Twilight there! Wow! She just spent that whole letter complaining! So NOT Twilight!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for the next chapter! Wut! Wut! Here it goes!**

In which Fluttershy makes New Friends

**_Fluttershy_**

When I wake up, I'm scared.

I completely forget where I am, until I remember what's been going on the past few days. _Oh. Of course. I'm in the Persephone cabin,_ I think as I look around.

The last two nights were late ones, so I barely had time to look around at my surroundings. Now that I'm not in such a hurry to go to wake up like yesterday, I can appreciate the beauty around me. The floor is grass, like a meadow, with wildflowers peeking out all over. Curtains are made of woven daisy chains, and so are the dividers between each bed space. The beautiful smell of flowers filters into my nose, almost as good as back in Ponyville. My bedspace is small, with a low, simple, white painted twin bed and light green comforters. To my left is a small dresser with a flower shaped lamp, and above me is an empty white shelf, probably for books. Bags from yesterday's shopping spree litter the floor.

_Everything is so peaceful_, I think as I swing my legs onto the plush, green grass, being careful not to smush the small centipede crawling on a blade. Lots of ponies think I'm a scardy-pony, which is true, but the one thing I'm not afraid of is bugs. I really don't understand why everyone thinks they're so bad-they're just animals!

I close my eyes, having a moment of peace. The air smells wonderful, the sound of silence beau-

Somebody pulls hard on my divider, and it makes a screeching noise as it goes. Scared, I jump back. _W-w-what's going on?!_ Slowly, I look up and find a short, skinny girl looking down at me. She has messy black hair with a red streak in it, a pale face littered with freckles, and hazel eyes. She looks scary!

Then I look down at her bottom half. She doesn't look that scary! In fact she's wearing a shirt that says: _GO GREEN!_ with a picture of a recycle symbol just like the ones back in Ponyville. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of bright pink Convereses with flowers doodled all over them. My expression softens. I un-curl myself from a ball.

"Oh, um, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you or anything. Hey, my name's Flavia. Yours?"

"Um, F-f-fluttershy," I say softly.

"Um, can you say that again?" she asks softly.

She seems nice, so I say it louder. "Fluttershy," I say.

"Oh, that's pretty," she says, but she looks a little confused. "Well, anyways, we just wanted to let you know that since you're the new camper, you get the bathroom first. You know, like a special welcome treat?"

"Oh, thank you!" I say. They're awfully generous! Flavia gives me a little wave and disappears, closing my curtain behind her.

I reach for my bags, and pull out a pair of jeans and a short sleeved yellow t shirt from Aeropostale. Then I pull out a pair of ballet flats and make my way to the bathroom.

After a hot shower , I thank my cabin mates and try to find Flavia. She's pretty much the only one I know from my cabin, and meeting new people can be very scary.

"U-u-m, hello. Do you know where Flavia is?" I ask a girl with curly black hair who is in line for the bathroom.

She turns. _Uh oh! What if she's MAD?!_ Surprisingly, she gives me a friendly smile. "Oh, no telling where she is. She just sort of wanders out sometimes." The girl says.

"Oh," I say. "Well, thank you!"

"No problem! Hey, you must be the new girl, Fluttershy, right? I'm Dominique, the head of the Persephone cabin!" she smiles at me.

I smile back. These people are friendly! Wow, I've made two sort of new friends in one morning! We shake hands, and then Dominique disappears into the bathroom.

I make my way down a small flight of stairs to a living room. Nope. No Flavia there. _Oh well. I might as well find my old friends_, I think as I step out the door.

Today is such a bright and summery day, it makes me almost forget that twenty feet away from me is a rock climbing wall with lava spewing out of it. But then again, it's really hard to ignore the crackling sound it makes.

I walk to Pinkie's cabin, which is right across from mine. It looks like any old summer camp cabin, unlike the rest of the exotica cabins with strange and exotic designs. When I get inside, bunks line the walls, and I spot Flavia standing with her arms crossed against a wooden door that says _Bathroom_.

I don't think she notices me because she yells really loudly, "CONNOR! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE DONE IN THERE?!"

Through the door, a voice says, "Wait! I need mirror time you know!"

Flavia rolls her eyes, and so does a boy sitting on a bunk next to the bathroom. He looks like the boy Rainbow Dash was talking with last night.

Suddenly Flavia notices me. "Oh, hey!" she says. "Just waiting for a friend."

At this the boy Rainbow was talking with last night gives her a mischievous smile and starts coughing. "Friend? Are you sure?" he says between coughs.

Flavia hits him on the head, hard. Suddenly I'm afraid of her. "Shut up, Travis!" she says. "You know we're just friends!"

"Huh. Whatever. Just friends. I'm gonna be going anyway." Travis leaves the cabin. As he passes me he says "Oh, hey."

"H-h-hi," I say nervously.

"See? You're so ugly Travis, she's afraid to talk to you!" Flavia says, and I don't say anything. I don't want to make anyone mad!

Travis opens his mouth to say something back, but at the moment, the door to the bathroom swings open, and Flavia gets knocked face first to the ground. Steam billows out. A boy a little shorter than Travis, but with otherwise the same looks comes out dressed in jeans and a green hoodie. Flavia gets up off the ground.

"Are you gonna say sorry?"

"No."

"Whatever. Connor, meet Fluttershy, my new friend." _Friend. Friend! I just made a new friend!_

"Oh, Hi, Fluttershy. Hey, that rhymes!"

Flavia rolls her eyes. I smile and say hi back to him. By now, Travis is long gone, so the three of us set out for the pavilion, and are joined by Pinkie Pie halfway there.

"HI GUYS! I HOPE WE HAVE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!" she says and then bounds off. Connor rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, she was talking about some chimi cherry changa thing all night."

Flavia laughs, and I say, "She always does that!" As soon as we reach the pavilion, Connor leaves to go to another table and starts goofing off with some other guys that look like they might be from his cabin. Flavia steers me towards a table with _Persephone_ written on a sheet of paper taped to the side, and shows me how you can get pretty much any non alcoholic beverage under the sun at the camp, just by saying the name of it. She has cranberry juice, and I just have plain orange juice. Other girls come and sit around us too, and all of them seem so friendly to me! Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Dominique's gaze and she smiles at me, that same warm smile.

When we get breakfast, we find out it's pancakes and bacon. Since most of the girls at our table are vegetarian (including Flavia and Dominique) we all give our bacon to Pinkie, who has a new found love for it. _These pancakes are delicious, _ I think as I eat. I glance at my Ponyville friends at other tables. Twilight looks cranky and is sitting all alone. _Oh, I hope he's not still mad about yesterday!_ Pinkie is having the time of her life with all that bacon at the Hermes table. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash seems a little bit sleepy, but otherwise fine at her table. I'm happy that Applejack's getting along at her table, and everyone is talking to her. Rarity is in the center of attention at her table, which I know she loves.

I look around me at all the girls and a few boys at my table. Wow. One morning and I've made friends! This usually doesn't happen for me! I can't believe it!

I just hope Twilight's getting along as well as the rest of us.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Something really amazing happened to me today- I made so many friends! Back in Ponyville, I didn't have that many until we had to go on that quest to find the Elements, but here I have so many! It only took me about one hour to meet everyone too! And all of them are so nice!_

_ I guess I've learned that if you open up a little bit to others, you can make more friends. _

_I'm just a little bit worried about Twilight, Your Highness. Yesterday, we made her really mad, and I think she's still mad because she looked really cranky at her table. Also, she didn't have that many people sitting around her, which makes me sad. I wonder what I can do to cheer her up…I'll have to ask Pinkie!_

_Your Loyal Subject,_

_Fluttershy_

_PS: How is Philomena doing? Tell her I said hello!_

**That wraps this chapter up I guess! I hope you liked my OC, Flavia! Her appearance is sort of like Thalia's I guess, but her personality is a lot different! I know you didn't get to see a lot of her personality, but as the story goes on, I'll be sure to put her in more often.**

**As you can see, Pinkie completely dropped the "ponies are vegetarians" thing for bacon! Personally, back when I wasn't vegetarian, I didn't even like bacon, but everyone says its good, so I just made Pinkie like it anyway.**

**I made all the Persephone kids very friendly and short, because that seems like a very Persephone-like trait.**

**OK, I'm going to ask you, the readers what should happen next:**

**A) Rarity and the Aphrodite cabin try to pair a couple!**

**B) Rainbow Dash and Travis pull their first prank together!**

**C) Twilight has a hard time adjusting (mostly a "feelings" chapter)!**

**D) Pinkie's party for Katie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be a filler chapter for now! Sorry guys, but I didn't have the next few events completely thought out even though it's been a week already! I hope you still enjoy!**

In which we find out that Rarity is smart and Twilight picks out her weapon

**_Rainbow Dash_**

Infinite boredom.

That's what I'm feeling now.  
In the back of this teeny weeny classroom, I am supposed to be learning Greek mythology, but honestly, I can't remember the beta from the alpha or whatever. As if that's not terrible enough, Travis Stoll (aka, the Most Eggheadiest Person Ever) is sitting to my right. Atleast Fluttershy, to my left, can keep me sane.

I wish I had fighting right now, but according to my schedule, that's going to be after two more hours. I mean weapons? SWEET! Fighting? SWEET! Wars? SWEET! I just can't wait!  
Unfortuntley, I have thirty more minutes of this torture asylum, and then I have to go canoeing. CANOEING! That is officially the world's most eggheadiest sport. Twilight probably actually enjoys it.

Speaking of Twilight, she hasn't really been herself all day. I mean, I know I pissed her off yesterday with that whole "Victoria's Secret" scenario, but seriously? She has to lighten up!

At that moment, Rarity suddenly bursts into the door. All the boys in the room turn and stare at her like she's some sort of rare eclipse. And trust me here, if you took a look at her outfit, you might see why.

On her flawless feet, she wore these totally ridiculous silver sandal ballet shoes that laced all the way up to her calves. Her top is sleeveless, purple, and is so low, she should really get arrested on the spot for showing too much skin. She has on a sparkly silver skirt that has purple sequins randomly sewn all over. The skirt was maybe, oh, SIX INCHES from her hips, and I wouldn't want to be there when she bent down.

Judging by the look on Travis's face, HE would want to be there when she bent down.

I snort.

"Hello! Sorry I was late! Just designing this outfit!" Rarity does a three-sixty spin to show off her whole outfit, and I shield my eyes from the horror of when the skirt flies up. All the boys are totally transfixed, and us girls are like, _Seriously?_

Chiron breaks the silence, "Ms. Rarity, fashion is no excuse for being late. You will stay an extra hour."

To my surprise, Rarity doesn't argue, but just takes an empty seat and mimes _call me_ to Travis, who looks like he's gonna fall over dead by now.

I hope Rarity remembers from the orientation film that we aren't allowed to have phones.

"Anyway," says Chiron, "Back to our lesson."

And he starts back up teaching a whole bunch of gobbledegook, and the weird this is that Rarity answers every single question.

And get this: _she gets them all right!_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_OK, I've learned something really weird about Rarity: she's smart! I mean, I would never expect it, but here I am in the back of this lame lame lame Greek mythology class and Rarity's answering all the questions RIGHT! She never seemed that smart back in Ponyville. Plus, she's in the Aphrodite cabin, and they're all supposed to be total airheads! What is up here?! Is it possible that Rarity reads? Like I mean reads serious books like Twilight? _

_Also, even though rarity might be smart, you should consider sending your royal guards or whatever in to arrest her for showing too much skin._

_The one, the only, and the awesome,_

_Rainbow Dash_

**_Twilight Sparkle_**

_Fighting._

I make my way over to the fighting arena and gulp. I've never fought before, but I suppose it'll be an educational experience…I guess.

A tall blond girl approaches me as soon as I get there. "Um, hi, my name's Annabeth and since you're new here at camp, it's going to be my job to help you pick out a weapon."

"A w-w-eapon? Like, to kill people with?"

"Well, um, yeah. It's sort of the point of the arena."

_Oh horsefeathers! Killing each other!_ My knees turn to the pudding on top of Pinkie's Chancellor Pudding Head hat, but I stay on my feet.

"Um, OK. I guess I'll just go and pick out a weapon then."

Annabeth gives me a small smile. "I know. It's a lot to process. You'll get used to it though."

_How can I get used to killing?_ I still follow her past the cabins and lava rock climbing wall (gulp) all the way to an old rusty shed. The blue paint is peeling and stained, so it's more of a strange murky brown color. It looks completely harmless, like a whole bunch of deadly weapons can't possibly be inside.

But when Annabeth swings open the door, the little shed doesn't look so innocent anymore. Shining spears, swords, bows and arrows, and knives line the shelves, some so dusty, we send up plumes of dirt as we walk throughout the shed.

"Well," says Annabeth, "this is it! Now all we have to do is find the perfect fit…" she studies me like some complex math problem.

"How about this?" she holds up a tall golden spear, the end so sharp, I'm afraid to touch it. Against my will, she holds it up to me and I wince. The sharp blade touches the top of my head.

"No, too violent. Not really you." I nod my head in agreement.

Next I pull out a small knife. "How 'bout this one?" I ask. The blade is short and thin, light reflecting off of the nearly flawless bronze. The hilt is embedded with amythests and garnets, the exact color of my hair. I finger the hilt, and as I run my fingers over the cool stones, I feel like it's made for me. Yep, this is the one.

"This one." I say firmly.

"You sure?" asks Annabeth "It's really short and if you're being attacked…"

"This one," I say even more firmly. I don't usually like making decisions without thinking them over, but I can feel in my blood that I NEED this knife.

"Well, Ok, then if you insist," Annabeth says, but she looks skeptical, like it can't really protect me.

And the truth of it is, I don't believe it can either, but if I wasn't so drawn to it, I would've chosen something else. But no. This one is special, and I'm not sure why, but it is.

As I walk out, I finger the hilt again. It feels so rich in history, so deep and powerful, I feel like I'm not worthy of it. But I know I have to have this one.

Like I said, I don't know why, but this is THE ONE.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sometimes you really don't know why you do things or choose things. It's just because something inside of you tells you you have to make that choice._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**Like I said, really disappointing filler chapter:(. I hope I'll have something better for the next chapter (which won't be a filler)!**

**I am so sorry about this! I will try to update ASAP!**

**Happy Friday!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am ready to write actual stuff now! **

**Also, I recently started something called The Pinkie Pie Society! Visit my profile for details if you think you might want to join!**

**Now on with the actual story!**

In which Rainbow Dash and Travis play their first prank together

**_Rainbow Dash_**

Against my fingers, my spear feels cold and smooth. I like it. It's almost like-

"HEY! LOOK! RAINBOW'S SNUGGLING WITH HER SPEAR!"

Travis. That egghead.

I whip my whole head around, accidentially placing my spear too close to Fluttershy. She's very nervous around weapons, and we almost had to force her to take the bow and arrows which Dominique claimed was her "perfect match". Carefully, I place it on the ground.

"STOLL!" I say, "Just mind your own business will you?"

Travis comes up right next to me and whispers in my ear, "Chicken!"

"Chicken of what?!"

"Um, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. It just felt like a good moment to say that…"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Stoll. Seriously. Get a life."

"I'd bet you're too chicken to play a prank with me!" Travis sings.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, you just seem like a total chicken, that's all!"

"Oh, how much do you wanna bet?"

"Ooooh! Fiesty! Twenty bucks."

"Huh, really. I say thirty."

"Fifty."

"Sixty"

"SEVENTY"

"EIGHTY"

"NINETYYYYY! I'm Travis's face by now. We're both steaming red with our faces screwed up. I can't tell you how much I want to hit him now.

Travis pinches my nose. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"OW! Is this some pathetic attempt at flirting?"

"Ummmmm…maybe?"

Just then, a girl with the same curly hair and blue eyes as Travis comes up behind us. "Ah, don't mind him. He flirts with everybody. You should've seen him at the Starbucks last week…" the girl grins devilishly, then makes her voice sound deep and masculine. "Looking good ladies, lookin good!" she says.

Travis turns bright red. "WHAT?! They were hot!"

"They were too old for you," the girl says than leaves. I roll my eyes.

"So," I say, "Ninety dollars. At your cabin, nine o clock. We'll think up the prank and then pull it."

Travis holds out is hand.

"Ew, no!" I say.

So we both cover hands with the sleeves of our hoodies and shake on it.

OoOoOoOo

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ I slam my fist hard against the door to the Hermes cabin. There's a light in there, so I know Travis is probably in there, but not opening it just to annoy me. Typical Travis.

Finally, the door swings open. Travis is standing there in his pajama pants and a Camp Half Blood T shirt.

"Seriously?"

"What! It makes us look inconspicuous!"

"Whatever you say, Stoll. I'm not wearing my pajamas if you paid me a million dollars."

Surprisingly, he doesn't comment and just lets me push past him. Inside, I notice everyone's asleep, which just makes me even more suspicious, like they're all going to jump up and scream "SURPRISE!"

Fortunately, they don't.

"OK, so what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking of pranking the Aphrodite Cabin…"

"Good."

"Anyway, so here's the plan. I have a whole bunch of pee-"

"PEE?! Ew, Stoll, I knew you would try to do something disgusting like this!"

"Chill, it's just pegasus pee!"

"Pegasus pee is still pee."

"Ha! So you are to chicken! Pay up, little girl!"

"Ok, first of all I am not chicken. I am still going to pull the prank with you. Second, I am NOT a little girl! We're the same age!"_ I think._

"Oh really. Five foot nothing and you're fifteen?"

_Hey that's my age back in Ponyville! But is it the same in Camp Half Blood…._

_Yes. Even if it isn't who cares?_ "Yeah, I'm fifteen," I say.

"Midget," Travis whispers. I choose to ignore him.

After an ackward silence, Travis continues. "Anyway, so I was thinking we could fill up their perfume bottles and shampoo bottles with pee, and then escape. You with me?"

"Yeah. Easy as pie."

"Pie is not easy. I know from experience"

"Whatever. Let's just shut up and get out of here before we wake the whole camp up."

With that, we both head out, Travis with a cooler of I don't want to know what in tow. We step across the fresh grass, and cross all the way to the other side of the green where the Aphrodite Cabin is.

"It looks like a doll house," I say with distaste. It's true. The whole cabin is painted pink with perfect little white shutters and trimmings. Lace curtains lazily flutter out of the window panes from the night time breeze.

"Oh, gods. They made this too easy," Travis says, staring at the open window, only three feet above. Then he turns to me. "Too high for you?" he smirks.

"No, I can make it up just fine, thank you," I say, and hoist myself up onto the window pane just to prove it.

Travis follows after me, his cooler making a clunking noise as he drags it upward.

"SHHHHHHH!" I say.

"What, I can't help it!" he hisses back.

Once we reach the top, we both take a step back down onto the plush, just-vaccumed carpet.

"They got a carpet in here? Seriously?" I ask incredulously.

"SHHHHHHH!" says Travis, "OK, now to the bathroom!"

Silently (well, almost, if it weren't for Travis's cooler) we make it over to the bathroom. Travis cautiously slides the door open. I unscrew the top of a shampoo bottle, and, holding my nose, empty the contents out the window outside, and pour in the pegasus pee. Painstakingly, we fill each and every bottle we can lay our hands on.

"Next time, bring clothespins, Stoll," I say angrily, as I unscrew my sixteenth bottle.

Travis is about to open his mouth to say something, when we suddenly hear footsteps padding over to the bathroom. Light delicate footsteps. I peek under the slit between the door and the floor, and find fuzzy purple slippers with diamonds embroidered on them slowly approaching us. They look almost like….

Rarity's.

"Oh, dear, my throat is so dry!" she mutters to herself as she gets closer. My heartbeats get faster. I feel like peeing in my jeans. _Just a stupid prank_, I remind myself, but I'm so nervous at this point, my advice doesn't help.

"What. Do. We. Do?!" I hiss at Travis.

"Jump!" Travis throws the cooler over the window, and it makes aloud slosh as it hits the puddle of shampoo, soap, and perfume below. I wince.

"What was that?!" Rarity calls. Her footsteps get closer and closer and…

Travis pushes me over the edge of the sill. The drop is only three feet, but the two of us land face first in the pile of cosmetics and shampoo. None of us dare breathe until Rarity has gotten her cup of water and is back in bed.

Once her footsteps start receding, we pick ourselves up out of the gloop.

"Oh, great, I smell like a girl now," Travis mutters.

I sniff his shoulder. "Yeah you do. Now let's get back before anyone finds us here."

Grudgingly, Travis picks up the cooler, and, drenched in girly perfume and shampoo, we make our way all the way back to the Hermes cabin. Strangely, the door is open.

"Huh. I don't remember that," Travis says. I snort. _ He's probably so irresponsible, he left the door open_.

We both are about to step in when , at the same time, we both see something on Connor's top bunk.

Correction: Two things.

Two humans.

Flavia and Connor.

Kissing.

Making out.

Whatever you want to call it.

Their legs dangle down the edge of the bunk, and they're facing the opposite way so they can't see us at the door step.

I look at Travis, on my left. He looks like he might throw up any second. I stick a finger sown my mouth and mime puking. Travis nods and sticks out his tounge.

I grab his wrist and take him over to the side of the building. I don't want to barge in on them.

I turn to face Travis.

"What?!" he asks. "Don't look at me!"

I wrinkle my nose and point to my hand.

"Ew, no, Dash! I am not holding your hand!"

_He used my nickname_. Any day, I would slap anyone besides Fluttershy who used it, but for some reason when Travis says it, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

That feeling goes away in two seconds. I sock him in the jaw.

"PAY UP STOLL! NINETY DOLLARS!"

**I hope you guys liked it! I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long time now, and I've finally got my chance! Happy Wednesday!**:)


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back (finally)! Sorry I slacked off for a while, I was being very lazy. I finally have a new chapter though! Enjoy!**

In which the Elements of Harmony get messed up

**_Rainbow Dash_**

Out of nowhere, a loud piercing scream assaults my ears.

"ARHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PERFUME!?"

I can't help myself as a small smile plays on my lips.

**_Twilight Sparkle_**

As usual, I'm sitting alone at my table. Everybody else is scooted towards the far right end, and I'm all alone at the left, twirling my spaghetti idly. The gloppy mess falls off of my fork , and sauce sprays all over me. I sigh. _Why can't we just go home, already? I've learned my lesson: Never break into the Canterlot Castle. Please Celestia, please_.

Like Celestia can read my thoughts.

As if on cue, a boy I don't recognize comes up to the pavilion and whispers something in Chiron's ear. As they point at me, I narrow my eyes suspiciously. Whatever they're doing, they better not be saying anything bad about me. I'm not an aggressive person like Rainbow, but when it comes to people talking about me behind my back, I can be pretty mean.

I watch as Chiron wheels his way over to the Athena table. He catches my eye and I know instantly he's come to tell me something. As he approaches, I try to wipe the sauce stains from my shirt, or atleast make them a little less obvious. No such luck.

Behind me, Chiron clears his throat. "Twilight, a letter for you from somebody claiming to be" Chiron pauses, like the words about to come are surprising. "Celestia. Princess Celestia." He raises on eyebrow.

"Um, yes, Princess Celestia. May I please have it" I can't quite figure out why Chiron still has that funny look on his face after saying 'Celestia'. _Well, Celestia's not exactly a very common name. Neither is it common to refer to yourself as a Princess, _ I reason, and hold my hand out for the letter.

Chiron hands an old piece of parchment out to me. "Thanks," I say, and as soon as I know Chiron is relatively far away, I eagerly rip the letter open. _It's probably going to be all about how we're going to go back to good old Equestria! Yep, I know for sure it is!_

I throw the royal seal to the ground and unfurl the letter. It reads:

_Dear Twilight,_

_Please gather all your friends in a place where nobody can see. I have a special package for you._

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Princess Celestia_

_Special Package! Oh, she must want to get her guards so that they can fly us back in a chariot to Ponyville,_I think as I stand up, tuck the letter in my skirt pocket and make my way over to the Aphrodite table for Rarity. I tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Rarity!" I say, but my voice is drowned out by the Aphrodite girls loud squeals as they talk about the newest makeup. I roll my eyes. "Hey, Rarity!" I say a little louder.

"Oh, and then darlings I was just going to tell you about this ADORABLE boy I saw at the volley ball pit…" Rarity ignores me. I feel the blood flowing to my face. _IS SHE DEAF?!_

"RARITY!" I say loudly in her ear.

Everyone at their table turns to face me. I feel my cheeks going red. _Well, it was the only way to make her listen!_ An ackward silence fills the area around us.

Somebody breaks the silence. "Look at her hair," they say, and the whole table erupts into laughter. Instinctively, I touch a hand to my hair and take a small step backwards.

After she's done laughing, Rarity says, "oh, what were you saying darling?"

"Just come with me," I say as I harshly drag her over to Fluttershy's table. Fluttershy comes with no problem, but Rainbow Dash is another tough one. She's sitting with Travis, who is officially her new best friend in one night or something, even though she's supposed to be at the Ares table. The two of them are having a very interesting conversation about pegasi poop, while trying to see how many carrot sticks they can stuff up their noses. Fun.

"C'mon, Rainbow!" I say, Fluttershy and a protesting Rarity in tow.

"C'mon for what?" Rainbow says as she and Travis upturn a bottle of chocolate milk into a plateful of spaghetti and take turns eating a few bites. With the same fork.

"Yuck," I say. "You don't have any manners, Rainbow."

"Um, it actually tastes sort of good," Rainbow says and winks at Travis. "Wanna try some?" She waves a forkload of their concoction in my face.

"Ew, no! I meant that it's digusting that you're sharing the same fork! I mean, your concoction is digusting too, but still, the same fork?! You two could get," I shiver, "_germs!"_

Rainbow shrugs half heartedly. "Hey, it doesn't really matter. We're all humans. We have eyes and ears and a mouth and a nose. We have a heart. We have a liver. We have a stomach. We all live with a sun and a moon, and all the stars, and the night sky. It's like we're all part of some big cosmic family of something."

"Cosmic family?! That's not even a word! Do you even know what cosmic means?"

"Yeah, it has to do with the stars and the moon and the sun and the universe, Ms. Smarty Pants. My point is, we're all related in some way or the next. We're not really as different as we think we are."

"And by 'we' you mean the planets and the stars?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. Sort of," Rainbow says. I roll my eyes. _What kind of an answer is 'sort of'?_

"Anyway, you have to come with me. I have to show you….stuff."

"Can I come?" Travis gives me a puppy dog face, but I'm not fooled.

Before I can say anything though, Rainbow pushes him and says, "No way, Stoll. Ok,where to Twi?"

We pick up the rest of my friends, and I drag them into an open clearing just next to the forest where nobody seems to be standing. I tell them about Celestia's package.

"Maybe it's new clothes!" Rarity says.

"Or cupcakes!" chimes in Pinkie Pie

"Or maybe the Wonderbolts are gonna come and Soarin is gonna tell me that he secretly loves _me_," Rainbow said. "Oops! Did I just say that outloud?"

"Yep," Applejack replies, chewing on a piece of straw that came from who knows where.

Rainbow Dash turns red.

"Maybe, she's come to bring animals to keep us company," Fluttershy says hopefully.

"OR, maybe, she'll bring us a chariot so WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" I screech.

"Why would we do that?" Pinkie asks, "It's fun here!" The rest of my friends nod and look at me with confusement.

"Sorry, I guess-" I don't get a chance to finish, because before our eyes, as small package appears with a flash of golden light. Rainbow and Pinkie eagerly began to open it.

"Wait guys!" I protest, but they've already torn way too much. I'm a little disappointed because I wanted to be the one the one to open it.

As Pinkie tears off the last layer of wrapping paper and tosses it aside, a golden light swirls from the box. We all stand back, awestruck. Even Pinkie and Rainbow stand back and get their hands off of the box. Along the trail of golden light float the Elements of Harmony, and I feel a sinking feeling as the twirl throughout the air above me. _There's no chariot,_ I think, _We're not going home._

For the first time, I notice that the Elements aren't in their usually necklace form. Instead they're in the form of small golden charm bracelets, the Element of Magic a little more gaudy than the rest. I gasp, and notice that my friends have realized that too.

Rainbow Dash breaks the silence. "Well? What're we waiting for? Let's grab 'em!" She reaches out of the loyalty Element as it circles around to her and yanks it from air. The Element struggles forward against her grip, and Rainbow Dash tugs on it.

"What. Is. Matter. With. You. Dumb. Element?" she says behind gritted teeth whole trying to pull it.

"Rainbow, I don't think ya should-" Applejack starts, but there's a sudden blinding flash of light and we all fall to the ground from the impact. "OW!" I hear my friends say as we struggle upward. When I find my way back up, the box is gone and so are the Elements.

"What the-" Rainbow starts, and suddenly glances down at her wrist. "AHHH! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH THIS!?" Rainbow tugs at the Element, and I catch a glimpse of the stone. It's pink. _That's not right_, I think as I make my way over to her.

And when I get there, I see what's wrong-she has the Element of _kindness. _

I glance around at my friends, who are also looking in amazement at their Elements which apparently won't come off their wrists. On Fluttershy's arm is Honesty. On Rarity's arm is Loyalty ("You Element stealer!" Rainbow says to her once she sees this). On Applejack's arm is generosity. On Pinkie's arm (and by the way, Pinkie is _laughing _at this. Yes, laughing) is the Element of Magic.

And on my arm is the Element of _laughter._

**Finally, a new chapter! I hope you all liked the Element mix-up, and please review:)**

**Also, nominations for The Pinkie Pie Society's Hearts and Hooves Day Award are here (Well, it's a day early)! It will be awarded to the best My Little Pony romance! Any one even those who are not members, can nominate a story! Here is the criteria:**

**Must be rated under T**

**Can be humanized!**

**Can be marexmare or stallionxmare or stallionxstallion!**

**Pinkie Pie does not have to be the main character!**

**Nominations will be taking place the whole month of February 2013 and voting on the winner will take place in March 2013! Please PM me with a nomination that fits the criteria! **

**Bye for now, everyone!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm ready for the next chapter! Before I begin, I would like to point out a few stuff:**

***A reader has commented asking how this can be considered romance. I told him/her that the romance would come later, but after a while, I looked back and realized that romance wasn't the main thing going on here. In fact, I don't plan on pairing every single one of the Mane Six up with someone. That's why I changed the romance category!:)**

***Please send in nominations for the hearts and Hooves Day Award! Sorry I'm being such a pain in the flank about this, but I really want it to work out!:)**

**OK, so after that very long author's note, I present to you Chapter Eleven of My Little Demigods! Please review!**

In which Pinkie Pie throws Katie Gardener a Party and twilight sends Princess Celestia a bunch of letters

**_Twilight_**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_OUR ELEMENTS ARE ALL MESSED UP! HELP!_

_You faithful and freaking out student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Dear Twilight,_

_That's how it's supposed to be._

_Her royal highness,_

_Princess Celestia_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_BUT I'M THE ELELMENT OF MAGIC!_

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Dear Twilight,_

_You'll understand…eventually._

_Princess Celestia_

**_Pinkie Pie_**

Oh my cupcakes! I'm so excited! I can't wait for Katie's party!

It's been exactly a week since I made up my mind to throw her a party, which means her birthday's today. Connor and Flavia, Fluttershy's friend, helped me go to this amazing party store called Party City to pick out decorations. Since she loves gardening, it's going to be a garden themed party! With cupcakes that are made to look like little patches of grass with flowers! Can you believe that? Flavia made them! She's an even better cupcake-icer than me!

Katie will HAVE to be my friend now!

"Um, are we ready," Flavia asks, as she pins up a green balloon to the corner of the Hermes cabin. Since everyone's busy now, nobody's at the cabin and we came here in secret to finish up.

"Yep! It looks good to me!" I say as I hop off the chair I was standing on to tape up the (green) streamers. "I'm gonna go change, OK?"

"Sure," Flavia says, "I'll just go…um…find Connor."

I shrug as I make my way over to the bathroom. Flavia and Connor have been hanging out a lot lately. Like in private. I wonder what's going on…..

I scold myself for being nosy as I pick up my change of clothes, a pink tutu and tank top from my bed and head on over to the stall, where I change. I love tutus! They're so bouncy!

As I flounce out of the stall, there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?! Who is it! Ooooh! Let me guess! Let's play twenty que-"

"It's me Pinkie," the flat, raspy voice of Rainbow Dash says.

"And me darling!" Rarity chimes in.

"Oh, ok, Rainbow!" I say as I swing open the door. Rainbow is standing before me, dressed in track shorts and a hoodie. I study her with disappointment, and then glance at Rarity who is wearing a light lavender silk dress that sweeps the floor as she walks in. Along the side is a huge slit that goes up to the middle of her thigh. Hmmm..I wonder why anyone would want a cut in their dress?

Rainbow sees me studying her with disappointment. "What?" she says.

"Oh, I just expected you to be wearing something..ummm…bouncier," I say hopping from foot to foot. I'm so excited! In the distance, I spot the Stoll brothers and Flavia with Fluttershy. Dominique is behind them, carrying…..*gasp*….a plate of COOKIES!

"Huh, bouncier. Um, not my style, Pinkie," Rainbow says as she brushes past me. Rarity follows her in as I greet the Stolls and all the Persephone kids.

"But darling! You simply must wear something neater!" Rarity insists.

"No," Rainbow says flatly.

Travis suddenly turns towards her. "HEY! Pinkie! You should loan her one of your tutus!" He grins and I give him a huge hug, making him jump back. I guess these people aren't used of hugs.

"THAT'S AN AMAZING IDEA! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"NO!" Rainbow screeches over the fracas. "Stoll, I swear I'll-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence because Rarity whisks her away, and I bounce along with them, holding a shopping bag filled with tutus in it.

"Oh, Dashie, you're gonna love this!" I say as Rarity herds her into the stall.

"No I won't" Rainbow says, arms crossed. We have to pin Rainbow down to get her into the tutu. _Huh. I wonder why she doesn't like tutus. I mean, everyone loves tutus right? Right?_

In the time it takes for us to get her into the tutu, practically the whole camp has arrived! While I'm busy singing a hello song to everyone, and Rainbow Dash is hiding under a bed, and Rarity is flirting with some dude, Katie arrives. When she walks in, everything goes quiet. Katie wasn't told about the party; it was meant to be a surprise.

She looks stunned as she takes in the party. _ Is that good?_ I wonder. Everything is silent.

Finally I can't resist the silence anymore. "HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" I holler from the back and jump up, "THANK YOU FOR BEIGN TOTALLY AMAZINGLY AWESOME!" _Hmmm…where did that come from? Meh, it doesn't matter, I like the way it sounds._

I see the corner of Katie's lips twitching up, just like when I threw my family a party. She seems to be…could she be…

SMILING?!

Yes, Katie is smiling alright, a full fledged smile! "Whooop de do!" I cheer and everyone erupts into cheers and laughter. I made the most serious person at Camp Half Blood smile! I did it! Travis Stoll thumps me and he crouches over. I jump over him, doing a flip in midair, just like we practiced a few days back, and everyone erupts into more cheers! Whoo hoo! This party is a total success!

When the cheering has died down, I make my way over to Katie. "Do you like the party?" I ask, bouncing up and down.

"Oh my gosh, Pinkie, I love it. I've never-" she looks down.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I've never had a birthday party before. Ever. So, yeah, it really means a lot to me" Katie gives me a huge smile.

"Aw, did you not have any friends to throw you one?" I ask sympathetically.

"Um, yeah. Sorry I was mean to you before. I guess I just didn't have that many friends..actually I don't have any." Katie looks down sheepishly.

"Hey, that's Ok! I'm your friend now!" Katie looks up and smiles again.

"Really?" she says hopefully.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I swear. Katie giggles and I smile.

"Speaking of cupcakes, wanna go eat some?" Katie asks.

"Sure thing, new best friend!" I say as I skip off with my officially new best friend. As I skip, I feel good about myself. Like I did something amazing. Like giving Katie my friendship was some sort of gift that made her day awesome and amazing. I smile to myself and feel a little tingle on my wrist, where my element is glowing lightly.

Maybe that's what Princess Celestia meant by magic: that friendship is magic.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned why you gave me the element of Magic: because friendship is magic. There was this girl named Katie and she hadn't ever had a birthday! Or friends! Can you believe that!? I know, neither can I, but that's what she said! Then I threw her this party and she went from serious and mean to really nice and fun! We had a cupcake eating contest! I won of course!:)_

_I can't believe that me giving her my friendship was so powerful that she became, like, happy-ish! I never knew friendship was that magical! I'm sooooo happy that Katie's my friend now, and I'd bet she's happy that she's mine too!_

_Love, _

_Pinkie Pie_

_PS: Rainbow Dash hates tutus! Can you believe that?! Neither can I!_

_PPS: Twilight didn't come to the party….I'm worried about her…should I throw her a party?_

_PPPS: You never told me your birthday and how old you were turning! How old are you? Huh? Huh? Huh?_

**I hope you guys liked that corny/sweet chapter! I consider it sweet, because friendship is really magic:)! Please review…I haven't been getting many reviews lately!**

**Have an amazing Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally back with a new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter!:) **

**Remember to send in those nominations for the Hearts and Hooves Day Award….yeah, I guess you know the drill:)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

In Which Rainbow Dash Creeps out Travis, and a week later, Rarity shows off her fighting skills!

**_Rainbow Dash_**

I think I must've fallen asleep, right there, under that bed, because the last thing I remembered thinking was a whole bunch of bad words about the tutu I was wearing and then I felt this wave of tiredness take over me and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

When I wake up, I'm a little startled to be sleeping _under_ a bed, and my head bangs the top of it as I sit up. Eyes wide, I rub the sore spot on my head and glance around. _Why am I even here?_ I think. As I stare into my lap, all the events of yesterday come back to me as I stare at the blue, frilly tutu. I remember Pinkie's party, being dragged into this stupid tutu, and then staking it out under the bed so that nobody could see me. I had probably fallen asleep somewhere along the line, and now I was stuck here.

"Might as well get out of here," I murmur into the darkness as I crawl out. Everyone is asleep, and the digital clock reads 2:30. Wow.

As I stand up, I feel a tugging in my bladder and realize I really really really need to pee. In fact, I think I'll burst if I don't go! In the corner of the room, I spot two door, probably the bathrooms. I have no clue which one is the girls or boys, but seriously, at this hour, who cares? Everyone's probably asleep anyway. Nobody will ever know if a girl went in the boys bathroom.

Blindly, I step into one of the rooms. As I enter, a dim light shrouds the whole place, and my Converses make click-clacking noises that echo across the dirty linoleum floor. I glance in the corner, and spot urinals, so I know I'm in the boys bathroom. _Oh well, who cares? I need to go really bad anyway! Plus, it's just the sort of interesting thing that I would do. I mean, you'll never know if you don't go, right?_

I dash towards the one stall, and before I can even peek under to see if anyone's there, the door opens. I jump back a mile. Terrified, I cautiously stand my ground as somebody comes out, falls into me on surprise, knocking the two of us onto the tile.

"ARGHHHHHH!" We both scream, terrified. I try to yank myself out, but we're both collapsed in a heap. I do what comes naturally-I punch the dude where it counts.

"OWWWWW!" the boy yowls. He looks up to face me, pain written all over his face. Curly brown hair, blue eyes. Tall, super skinny. Travis Stoll. Whoops.

"What are you doing here?!" we both burst out, except for Travis says it like every syllable hurts.

"Well, I think you should tell me why _you're _here! After all it's a BOYS bathroom!" Travis says angrily.

"Well, why are you here? It's two in the morning?!"

"I needed to pee!" Travis wails.

"So did I!" I say.

"WELL WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GONE TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM IN THE ARES CABIN?!"

"I woke up here for your information and I needed to pee really badly!"

"Why were you even here to start with?"

"Remember, I hid under that bed and fell asleep?!"

"Oh yeah. But WHY COULDN'T YOU USE BTHE GIRLS BATHROOM!?"

I swear, the whole camp must be awake by now. "Because who cares if I use the boys bathroom at two o clock in the morning?!"

"Me!" Travis screams. "I mean, didn't you see the urinals and just, like, think, _ Ok, I guess I'm in the wrong bathroom. Whoops. Guess I'll go to the other one?_"

"Whatever ," I say. "Can I pee in peace now?"

"Fine whatever," Travis says and makes his way over to the sinks. Grumbling, I step inside the stall and do a little potty dance because I had to hold my pee in so long while Travis and I yelled at each other. I am just about to pull down my pants when I take a glance at the toilet. Yellow liquid is still in it. That dumb, annoying Travis Stoll.

" THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS FLUSH IT!" I yell as he slams the door to the bathroom shut.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today (well tonight I guess), I've learned that you should NEVER EVER EVER go into the boys bathroom, even if you think it's night and nobody will care anyway. Trust me, there's always gonna be one boy in there. _

_I also learned that boys don't flush the toilet after they use it. This officially confirms that they're total jerks who are really dirty and disgusting._

_I hope your night was waaay better than mine._

_The one, the only, and the awesome,_

_Rainbow Dash_

**_Rarity_**

I cannot believe that I'm about to take part in something as barbaric as Capture the Flag.

Capture the Flag. Pfft! Who ever thought of a game like that?! According to Piper, the counselor in our cabin, it's a game where two teams are given a flag that they must hide. The object of the game is to defend your flag and capture the other team's flag. In the process, there are injuries involved. Can you believe that? Injuries! I would never stoop so low to injure another, even for my cabin.

Our opponent is the Ares Cabin, which Rainbow Dash is in. She is quite a fearsome fighter. I plan on staking it out on the edge of the woods while this "game" (if you can even call it that) is going on.

"Everyone, line up here!" Piper directs us over to the edge of the woods. The Ares cabin is nowhere in sight. I clutch my sword, and make my way over. The only reason why I chose it was because it was beautiful, with amethysts encrusted in it, and a blade of a gold material. The hilt is intricate, with swirling patters, and small diamonds dot it, like twinkling stars. I never plan on actually using it, but I think it will be something nice to look at, which is all that matters, really.

"Where should we hide it?" Piper asked, gesturing to a flag with a dove on it.

"The very end of the woods! So it'll take them a long time to find it!" a small girl named Lacy says.

"Are you crazy?! We should put it in a hole or crater thingy. A deep one." Another kid pipes up

"Or we could hide it in a tree," I blurt out before I can stop myself. Everyone turns to face me, mouths gaping in shock. "Well, it was just an idea," I say.

"That," Piper begins, "Is a brilliant idea. I can't believe _you_ thought it up!"

"Well, I do have a brain you know," I say, slightly angry at Piper for implying that I cannot think. "See? It's green, so it'll blend in. We'll put it in a high tree, because the Ares kids aren't very, uh, limber." A few kids giggle at this. I smile. "Then, we should rip up the ends in a way to make it look like leaves. Do you get it?"

"Yup," a dozen kids chorus. To start them off, I demonstrate how to rip it to make it look like leaves. Using my emergency mascara, I carefully draw in the veins and rub the cloth in (shiver, shiver)dirt to make it seem like it belongs in (shiver, shiver) nature. A few kids get to work helping me, borrowing my mascara or using their own, while a few stay behind and discuss the game plan with Piper.

When we're done, the very end of the flag looks much like a clump of leaves, and I stand back, satisfied with my work.. "Now all we need to do is find a tree to put it in…" I say.

"Hey, how about that one?" A boy named Mitchell points upward where a very large tree shoots up above the canopy of other trees below it.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "Now does anybody know how to climb up a tree?" Everyone turns to face me with blank stares. Then, very slowly, the little girl named Lacy raises her hand.

"Wonderful!" I say as I hand her the flag, "Thank you darling!" I pat her on the back, and Lacy is off into the woods, ready to hide that masterpiece of a flag. Once she's gone, Piper tells us the game plan and tells us our jobs. I tune her out, until she assigns me my job, which is defending the flag with two other campers.

Eventually Lacy comes back, and somebody blows a loud shrill whistle, signaling that the game has officially started.

"Good luck," Piper tells us, knife in hand, before running off into the woods.

The rest of the campers run to their places, while I causually saunter towards the flag. I don't want to ruin my camoflauge outfit (which is encrusted with diamonds. Piper laughed when she saw me. I don't know, why, it's important to be well dressed, and the diamonds also went nicely with my sword) an I don't have any intention of actually playing this game. No, I'll just sit on the side, and be pretty. What do I care if we lose? It's just a barbaric game!

Carefully, I step over the twigs, leaves, and puddles, being careful not to get dirt on my new heels. I'm the only one left in this part of the woods, as all the other campers (who were wearing *shudder* sneakers) have run off, and are probably at the tree by now. The Ares campers can't have possibly gotten anywhere near the flag. It's only been about ten minutes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a shrill cry echoes through the forest, and all of my senses go on high-alert mode. Have the Ares kids gotten to the flag? Is somebody hurt? What do I care anyway? _It can't be,_I reassure myself.

"HEEEEELLLLLP!" again the voice reverberates around the forest. Something is definitely wrong. Even though I swore not to take place in a game as barbaric as this, for some reason, some part of me tells me that I can't ignore my cabinmates. They're my friends. They would help me if I were in their position. I have to help them. I have to be loyal to them.

Taking off my shoes, I hold them in my hands as I run across the forest floor, barefoot. Twigs and leaves snap beneath my feet, scratching them, and blood trickles out of one foot as I step on a particularly large rock. I wince. _Must go on!_ I tell myself as I run through the forest, towards the tree.

In a matter of five minutes,I have reached the tree. The other two defenders are cornered against it, all scratched up, bruised and beaten despite their armor (I did not wear armor even though Piper nearly forced me to. I would NOT be caught dead with that horrendous article of clothing!). "Help, Rarity," Mitchell whispers hoarsely. I glance around. Ares kids are surrounding them, weapons bared, sneering at me. I put on my dertermined face, even though I am scared, and throw my high heels at them.

One nails a large burly young man in the eye, causing him to step back for a few moments. The other misses by a mile. I curl against the tree opposite form where the flag is hidden, waiting to see of they'll retreat.

They don't. From all sides, they advance on me, and I know that a little show throwing will not do. I must be tough. I never thought I'd say this, but I must fight. Hard. I need to protect my cabin mates.

As I slash out my sword, one of their spears grazes my left arm. Blood pours out, but I ignore this, and slash the sword in the direction of my attacker. I've never fought before, and the next few minutes are a blur of blood, clashes, pain, yells , and screams. With one final slash of my sword, I glance down, and the only one standing is me, and the two other Aphrodite kids. They smile a little, and I smile back. I'm too shocked right now to pay any attention to anything.

At that moment, Piper runs into the thicket, a flag with a boar's head in her hands. "We got it! We got it! We got that flag!" she cheers, and there are whoops from the Aphrodite kids behind her. Mitchell and the other Aphrodite girl guarding the flag grin, and pat Piper on the back. Even I slap five with other campers, a practice, I considered uncouth before. I smile. We're all like one big family, laughing and cheering over our victory.

Finally, Piper glances down at the Ares kids on the ground, all of which are either injured or knocked out. "Um, what happened here?" asks Piper.

Before anyone can say anything, Mitchell jumps in. "It was all Rarity!" he gushes. "She fought them off using her sword and she threw her high heels at one! She even punched the small one with Rainbow hair and knocked her out!"

Rainbow hair. Rainbow Dash. She will not be happy about that. Instead I say, "It was really nothing," and blush.

"Nothing? Are you kidding?" asks one kid.

"Yeah," Piper continues. "You fought all FIVE of them. Better than even I could have done! And to think I thought you were…"

"Yes?"

"Um, a total fluff. And I thought you weren't loyal to us. But I guess you proved me wrong today," Piper says an smiles. At that moment, I feel something vibrating on my wrist. I look over to see the element of loyalty glowing faintly, bright enough so that only I can see and I know instantly that I've accomplished what Celestia sent me here for- to learn to be loyal.

Piper smiles and says, "I guess this calls for a-"

Before she can finish, Pinkie Pie pops out of a bush, scaring us all out of our wits. BOOM! Her party cannon makes a blasting noises and confetti flies everywhere. "PAAAAARRTEEEEE!" She screeches, finishing Piper's sentence. We all cover our ears.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Piper says smiling at Pinkie.

And with that, the Aphrodite cabin lifts me up and carries me all the way back to the Big House. Like a hero. And it feels good.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I have learned a valuable lesson-a lesson in loyalty. You see, before I wasn't very loyal to my friends and wouldn't go out of my way to save them. However, today I learned that it is important to stick by them, no matter how terrible the situation, and help them out of it. Who knows, somebody might even throw you a party for it!_

_I also learned that you never know how many apples will grow out of one tree. What I mean by that is that you never really know how many abilities you have. Before today,I thought my only talent/abilitly was dress making, but it also turned out that I am a very good swordfighter, if I do say so myself. Of course, I probably will never do any of that barbaric sword fighting unless it's an emergency, of course._

_Your glamorous subject,_

_Rarity_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that Rarity punches HARD!_

_The one, the only, and the awesome,_

_Rainbow Dash_

**I hope you liked it guys, with the one fun and awkward part and the one serious part! Now I have to go for my run because I was being a lazy little ninth grader this morning:(**

**Oh well, have an amazing Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for the next chapter! I'd like to thank all of you guys who reviewed during the last few chapters. You really made my day:)**

**A lot of you might be wondering when I'm going to be finishing up this story. I started waay back at the end of December and now its nearly the end of February!:O (Time flies). Well, I can assure you that this is not going to be one of those stories that's going to keep going on and on and on and on forever. As much as I really DON'T want to end this story, I'm going to have to. I'm thinking by the end of March of beginning of April it will be done. In the end, I think it will be about twenty-ish chapters, because I don't want to have a ridiculous number of chapters! Nobody would ever finish it then! **

**PS: VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, PLEASE!:)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

In which The Mane Six hang out and Rainbow Dash and Travis get to know each other

**_Twilight Sparkle_**

This has been the first time in all three weeks at camp that I am actually happy. It also happens to be the first time that we're all together, no distractions, nothing. Everyone else is at the fireworks, but all six of us agreed not to go so that we could all hang out and catch up. Right now, we're just sitting around in the Hermes cabin.

"So, has any one unlocked they're element?" I ask, as Rainbow Dash and Rarity both stare longingly at the bright bursts that fill the sky. Fluttershy curls up tightly in a ball.

Rarity smiles and holds her hand out to me, where I can see the soft red glow of the lightening bolt that's dangling from a gold chain on her wrist. The glow is eerie, and a bit spooky in the dark of the cabin.

"Don't y'all think it's just a bit…I don't know…_unnatural_ that these things glow?" Applejack asks skeptically.

"Magic," I say, "It's probably under a spell so that nobody but us can see it." Applejack nods, but still looks wary of the bracelets.

An awkward silence follows, until Pinkie Pie jumps up from her spot on the bed. "GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"What?" we all chorus.

"That's not a real guess," Pinkie crosses her arms. "Guess again. Here, I'll give you a hint: IT'S PARTY WORTHY!"

I roll my eyes, since Pinkie thinks everything is party-worthy. If she found a piece of gum on the floor, she would claim that it's her lucky day, and throw a Guess-What-I-Just-Found-A- Lucky-Piece-of-Gum-On-The –Floor party. I reply anyway. "You found an amazing book?"

"You found an adorable outfit?"

"You found a way to get rid of that weed in the strawberry fields?" Applejack asks.

"Huh? What weed?" asks Rainbow Dash, who has averted her eyes from the fireworks.

"The big darn old weed in the fields. So strong, I can't even get it out. It's like playin' tug-o-war with one of them elephants."

"WOW! THAT'S A HUGE WEED! DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY FOR IT? SINCE IT GREW SO MUCH?!"

"No, Pinkie. Weeds just aren't the type of thing ya have a party for."

"Well, really I think…"Pinkie trails off, and Rarity interrupts.

"Perhaps if you sprayed it with hairspray, it would die and shrivel up?"

Applejack laughs, and I feel a tug of annoyance. _We're here to talk about Elements, not weeds!_ "Rarity, when it comes to nature, beauty products are about as useless as an apple orchard with no trees! It just won't work."

Rarity purses her lips. "Fine then, Applejack. But , let me tell you, I did kill a spider with hairspray last week."

Rainbow Dash cracks up. "Where was it?"

"The bathtub"

Rainbow and Applejack crack up again. "There's nothing to laugh about," Rarity says as they roll on the floor, but evetntually she lets a little giggle out. And then Fluttershy lets out a tentative giggle from the corner as well. And since everyone is laughing, Pinkie just has to join in. While they're all guffawing the ground over something that's not even remotely funny, I'm standing, arms crossed, above them.

"Girls," I stay sternly. _We're here to talk, not laugh about hairspray_, I think.

"Ha…too..rich…..Rarity, you are so weak!" Rainbow cackles.

"HEHEHEHEHE!" Pinkie clutches her sides.

"Girls!" I say a little more sharper. They obviously can't hear me.

"GIRLS!" I instantly cover my mouth. _I think I just snapped, _ I think. For a second, the room is absolutely silent, except for the deep, resounding boom of fireworks.

Then Applejack says, "What is it Twilight?"

I have to contort my face to hide my annoyance. "Pinkie was going to tell us about something, but then ALL OF YOU distracted her WITH SPIDERS AND HAIRSPRAY!" My annoyance and anger is obviously showing. We don't have time for this! We need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"But…but…Oh, Twilight, are you mad at us?" Fluttershy asks and picks at the hem of her shirt.

My anger explodes. "MAD? YOU THINK I'M MAD? WE'RE HERE TO TRACK OUR PROGRESS AND FIGURE OUTB THE FASTEST WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE! AND THE ONLY WAY WE CAN DO THAT IS BY TALKING ABOUT ELEMENTS. AND NOW, HERE ALL OF YOU ARE, TALKING ABOUT _HAIRSPRAY _ AND _SPIDERS_!"

Fluttershy's eyes widen and I instantly feel bad for what I said. _But still, _I argue, _They ignored you._

"Twilight, dear, you mustn't get yourself get all worked up all over nothing! Calm down!"

I let out a growling sound. Rainbow Dash tries to conceal her laughter, but she instantly drops to the ground, silently laughing. I stomp my feet. Rainbow Dash clutches her sides. A small smile plays on Applejack's lips. I make a snorting noise from all my anger. Rainbow Dash gasps for breath.

I stand there and wait a full thirty minutes for her to calm down. Nobody dares move, but it's not like I can't see Rarity and Applejack smirking. And Pinkie and Fluttershy holding their noses to keep from laughing. _How can I call them my friends, _I think, _When they always think life's a joke? And that whatever I have to say is a joke too?_ I silently boil.

"OK, OK, I have a hold of myself," Rainbow Dash gasps for breath and breathes yoga style a few times. When she looks like her normal self, she says, "Jeez, Twi, It was just a joke. Actually it wasn't even a joke. It was just sort of funny."

"Yes," Fluttershy echoes. "it's OK, Twilight."

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"HEY! MAYBE WE SOULD HAVE A TWILIGHT IS MAD PARTY!"

"Just keep out of this, all right, Pinkie darling?"

"Yes sir ma'am sir!"

Rarity rolls her eyes, and Rainbow Dash continues. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you laugh out loud."

"Yes, I do!" I argue back.

Pinkie ignores Rarity's comment and talks anyway. "Rainbow Dash is right! You never laugh out loud! And laughter is the best medicine, so you should always do it, in case, you know, you get a virus, and then maybe it can work like a vaccination and you'll never even get sick all because you laughed and everything will be happy and we can throw a par-"

"Sugar cube," Applejack says, "That's enough."

Pinkie mimes zipping up her lips and throwing away the key. Applejack smiles, then continues, flipping her long, blonde ponytail while she does this. "I agree with Rainbow. I don't think I've ever seen you laugh out loud."

"Yes, I do!" I say angrily and storm out of the Hermes cabin. _Who are they to tell me if I even laugh out loud!_ I can hear protests of "We didn't mean it!" and "We were just messin'!" and "Oh, Twilight, I hope you're not mad" and "Darling, please come back!" and "PINKIE DEMANDS YOU TO COME BACK THIS INSTANT! IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL MAUL YOU WITH CUPCAKES!" but I ignore it.

Halfway to my cabin, I realize we never did find out what Pinkie was about to say. But it doesn't matter. _Probably about a party or something. Nothing important, _I think.

As I am about to collapse onto my grey comforter, when something makes me get up. I don't know why, but I go to the bathroom, and stare at myself in the mirror for a long time. _Do I really never laugh out loud?_ I think as I practice making the corners of my mouth turn up. I do a practice laugh at the mirror. " .ha." I say in a monotone voice. Ha. So there! I did it! I laughed out loud! Now they can't say I can't because I just did!

And then as I burrow myself into the depths of my comforters, I think again, _Have I ever REALLY laughed out loud?_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friends say that I've never laughed before! Isn't that ridiculous? Of course I laugh out loud, And who are they to tell me if I laugh out loud or not?! Right?!_

_Even if I don't laugh out loud, I just did. So there, in their faces, I did actually laugh!_

_Your faithful (and apparently not laughing out loud) student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**_Rainbow Dash_**

"Hmmmm…so what's your family like?" Travis and I are sitting in the middle of the Ares cabin, me on my bed, him on the floor. Nobody's here, we both decided to skip Greek Mythology together. I mean seriously, when will I ever need that?

"Meh. You know I got Connor. Awesome bro. But not as awesome as me. We're one year apart. You know that."

"Aaaand?"

"Oh, well, my dad's Hermes. God of thieves, merchants, yeah, you get it."

"I mean you mom, dodo!"

"Oh ,my mom." Travis makes a sort of sick face at me. "I ran away when I was ten. I don't think she really cared about me. She was always at work, grading papers, and stuff, since she's a sixth grade social studies teacher. I think she loved her students more than me and Connor." Travis shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Oh," I say softly. "I would never ever ever run away from my parents," I tell him. Then, as an afterthought, I add, "If I had any."

"How?" asks Travis.

"Huh?" I say, even though I know perfectly well what he means.

"I mean, how did they die?"

_Die._ The word sends shivers through my body and my eyes widen. Travis must see it because he says quickly, "Of course you don't have to answer if-"

But I can't hear the rest, because there's a pounding in my head. My dad's drunk flying accident. My mom's wing cancer. I remember it all. It's come back from the little shelf it was tucked into in the back of my brain. I haven't cried since their funerals, but now I feel my eyes starting to sting. _Ok, this is embarrassing Dashie. You're tough. Get a hold of yourself! You don't cry!_

But then I do. I turn the other way, so that Travis can't see me. My shoulders shake a little as I silently cry.

"Um, are you OK?"

"Yeah," I lie, my voice quavering.

"Um, Ok then…" Travis obviously does not have any experience in comforting crying girls. This makes me smile a little. But then I bury my head in the pillow because the tears are coming back to me again.

This time, I can hear Travis tentatively walking over to me. He sits on the bed, and reaches out for my wrist. I really expect him to hold it, but instead he takes two fingers and run them along my wrist. It's soothing, and it's nice. But it also makes me laugh. _Leave it up to Travis to not know you're supposed to hug girls when they cry!_ I let out a small laugh, wipe my tears, and turn to face him. His eyes meet mine, and I realize that they are a color I've known forever and still haven't been able to place in the four weeks I've known him-it's the color of the sky right when it's raining and there's a rainbow out at the same time and the sun's shining and it's like the whole world is working together in beautiful harmony. And then you get that jumpy, amazing feeling in your stomach that tells you, _it's gonna be Ok! Life is wonderful!_ , which is the exact feeling I get when I stare into his eyes. I smile. He smiles. I laugh. He laughs.

"Well, that was some lovefest back there," I say.

Travis laughs. "Let's just move on."

"Yeah. Pretend this never happened. I don't want anyone to know I cried." Normally, I wouldn't trust Travis, but this time I do.

Travis smirks. "Yes ma'am!"

"Hey, Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Um, Ok"

"Visit your mother."

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I cried! Oh my feathers, I still can't believe that! But I did! And then..well…anyway, I don't really want to talk about it. I just wanted to tell you that. I didn't really learn anything today, unless you count that my tear ducts actually work. _

_The one, the only, and the awesome,_

_Rainbow Dash_

_PS: Don't tell anyone! Not even Luna!_

**So that's it! Tell me what you think!:) Oh, and also please go vote on my poll!:D Thank you!**

**Have an awesome weekend!:)**


	14. A Very Depressing Author's Note

**A Very Depressing Author's Note**

Dear Super Duper Amazing Reader,

I am so so so so so (I could go on forever) sorry, and I'd hate to break it to those awesome people who have reviewed and followed and favorite but My Little Demigods is going on hiatus. For some reason, I don't have that many ideas, and I'm just plain lazy! I can't seem to get myself to finish the story:(, but on the other hand, I have no problem writing a bajillion tratie one shots! It's weird…

Anyway, so I just wanted you to know that YES, I WILL FINISH THE STORY, but it won't be anytime soon. I will probably pick up writing My Little Demigods in May, when things have, you know, died down.

I hope that you all have an amazing Easter or whatever other totally awesome holidays I don't know of that are coming up soon!

REMEMBER, THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! I WILL _**NOT**_ DISCONTINUE IT, EVEN IF IT TAKES ME THE REST OF THE YEAR TO WRITE!

I will also remove this Author's Note as soon as I start updating again, because I know that having a chapter that's entirely an author's note conflicts with the rules. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? *insert wink here*

Happy Thursday,

Potato Jam 7


End file.
